


Hands of an Angel

by Travikus



Series: Angelic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fetish, Gavin's got a cat I'm sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, no beta we die like men, no description of masturbation oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travikus/pseuds/Travikus
Summary: "Two nice damn pale hands folded - one delicately holding the other - on the perfect curve of the android's ass in his DPD designated dark blue pants."





	Hands of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vindit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/gifts), [coupe_de_foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/gifts).



> A self-indulgent hands-folded-on-the-butt sketch.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Written this morning. Sorry-not-sorry.

Stupid phckn android. That was unphcknfair what Fowler had done to him. The cause of his pain was now standing in front of him in the doors to the bullpen and chatting all matter of factly, his tone condescending, with one of their colleagues. No! One of his, Reed's colleagues. And there weren't no them, goddamnit! Fuuuuck. The phck he was telling Chris in that tone of his? He didn't hear the words - the phckn android was standing with his back turned to him. But could catch some intonations. Plus his posture only stressed out how better he was than his human co-workers. That was just phckn disrespectful. Phckssake! Goddamn T1000. Wanna melt you down like a motherphcker. 

The phck?

He found himself lowering his eyes down to RK's butt. And what a sight it was! Downright destructing if you asked Reed. Two nice damn pale hands were folded there - one delicately holding the other - on the perfect curve of the android's ass in his DPD designated dark blue pants. Long slim fingers curled up around his left hand and rested in on its palm. Unmoving and flawless. Because androids didn't go restless or need to twitch or step from one foot to another, duh. Reed hated androids so phckn much! But then, RK did shift his weight ever so slightly. The fabric of his pants leaned to his ass a little more for only just a tiny moment. And his arms swayed freely, hands parting. Per... fuck.

The android turned and Reed got caught staring.

Since then, all went spiralling down. He found himself staring at the android's butt and neatly folded hands there more and more often. And the phckn machine didn't help the situation! At crime scenes, RK would draw himself up to his full intimidating height - feet shoulder-width apart - and folded his hands on his ass while listening to a report from a first-responder. He positioned himself a tad ahead of Reed every time they were called into Fowler's office and did that with his hands again! Reed could hardly listen to what the chief was saying. He didn't know if RK had always done that or started this bullshit after he found out that it got Reed that bothered.

He could often forget what he was saying would RK turn back sharply and give him a knowing glance. So annoying. And then, the android would reprimand him for being destructed at work. The motherfucker! Reed really phckn hoped he would get over this fetish of his and go back to normal partnership and the usual efficiency of his working process. 

Alas! The hopes were to no avail!

Reed was chilling on the couch with a gamepad in his hands when his phone chimed and a notification popped up on the TV screen just above the field of a postapocalyptic grey and white. Some plastic prick has sent you a video message. This better be good. He clicked the notification on the screen. It right away was filled with naked skin. Pale and flawless from his broad shoulders down. Defined muscles of the lower back still in a triangle of arms folded, slipping into a crack of a gorgeous ass. There were his hands, one holding another gracefully. 

Reed's hands sweated. Eyes wide, hot waves washing over his face. He licked his lips without thinking and clicked play.

No sound was there. Just hands unfolding and falling aside, showing the gates of heaven in the shape of a perfect ass. Then, angels sang. Literally! There was a choir singing. For the ever-loving fuck. He wanted to laugh because it was fucking funny! But couldn't because it was fucking _not!_ The hands on the screen moved, sliding up his sides, drawing along his thighs and lower back. Muscles flexed and stretched. Mind the angels singing!

Gavin's mouth was fucking dry. He tried to swallow but failed.

He swore out a long smooth line of curses when Flerkin jumped in his lap and walked right over the hardness in his briefs.

"Phck off," he brushed the cat away and felt himself through the fabric.

He did himself a favour downloading the video not to hold the chatroom open and put it on repeat.

Flerkin knew better than to disturb her master during the delicate process of jerking off. She crawled into the corner of the couch and pretended to be asleep through all the panting and groaning. Phckn angels got on her nerves. For how much longer?! Stupid phckn human! She mentally rolled her eyes.

Getting down his high, Reed snatched a couple of tissues from the coffee table and cleaned himself a little. A shrink's office or a living room of a pathetic wanker? Phck it.

He looked again at the screen where the hands stilled on the muscular waist. Behind the body, it looked a lot like the precinct toilet. Damn android recorded this shit right at the precinct, no doubt eyeing himself in the mirror in front of the stalls. Phck that was hot. And wrong and hot and shit, Reed was hard again.

Beware, little cat!

Here the angels come again!

**Author's Note:**

> Pun unintended, but it's still there.
> 
> I've been planning to write this for a while after I caught myself thinking how good my hands might look folded behind my back while I'm in my kimono and as intimidating as an RK. Was not sure of the form. But here it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
